


Runaway Loves

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Runaway LovesPrompt-#: 147For: Blingdom @ affPairing: JongkeyAuthor: Ccamille@affWord count: 9864Rating: pg-13 to MWarnings: ViolenceSummary: Their love wasn't meant to be. No one wants them together and the world is against them. Two lovers make a rash decision and decide to run away together.They are young and in love and think they can make it.





	Runaway Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Runaway Loves  
> Prompt-#: 147  
> For: Blingdom @ aff  
> Pairing: Jongkey  
> Author: Ccamille@aff  
> Word count: 9864  
> Rating: pg-13 to M  
> Warnings: Violence  
> Summary: Their love wasn't meant to be. No one wants them together and the world is against them. Two lovers make a rash decision and decide to run away together.  
> They are young and in love and think they can make it.

 

A young mans bare feet padded against the ground during the dead of night.  
The rapid movement of his feet were swift and he was almost soundless if it weren't for his heavy breathing that gave him away.  
His heart was pounding and his face and body bleeding and in pain.  
But his destination was in sight.  
He slowed his pace down as to not run into the sliding door and to give away his prescience to soon.  
He tapped lightly on the wooden door with his finger.  
His impatience getting the best of him.  
He tapped again, harder this time almost using his palm to create a louder sound.  
"Hyung!" He whispered yelled.  
He was frustrated and in pain, his tears being the sure sign of that.  
"Jonghyun Hyung please!" He whispered again.  
He put his ear against the door only to hear small sounds of movements.  
"Kibum is that you?" The voice from inside whispered.  
Without giving him a chance to answer the young man slide his door opened only see his young lover beaten and bruised.  
"K-Kibum? What happen who did this to y-you?" The man named Jonghyun ushered him inside his small room having him collapse in his arms. His lover, Kibum, had a swollen eye with a nasty cut underneath it that trickled blood. His nose bleed as well and left blood stains around the corner of his mouth.  
"My f-father..." He said exhausted. He rested himself in Jonghyun's arms.  
"He is still angry that I choose you. He still beats me."  
"I did not know to what extent his beatings were..." Jonghyun said dazed.  
He knew his father beat him, but he had never seen him in this condition. He had know idea his father laid a hand on him in such a way.  
"I did not want you to see me like this...I couldn't show myself to you in this state." Kibum smiled weakly.  
Jonghyun wanted to cry at how small and vulnerable is lover looked. He had not seen him like this before.  
  
Jonghyun was a poor orphaned boy living with an adoptive mother. She had five other children with her that she took in for money. Jonghyun was giving to her for a large sum as well as he was a product of adultery and his birth

mother could not stand to look at him. His birth mother offered his adoptive mother money to take him and raise him.  
All his adoptive mother does is make him and his adoptive siblings work day in and out to make money to fund her expensive taste for things she couldn't afford. He worked at a paper mill and the rice fields just to give his money to her in the end.  
Kibum on the other hand was born into a rich and noble family. His father an educated man that served in government matters under the King and his mother one of the few educated women in town as well that taught her son the art of calligraphy. Kibum was promised to a young women almost the moment he was born. He was trained in the art of fighting like his father, he was very skilled.  
They were living in two separate worlds and weren't meant to meet.  
But they did.  
They met ten years ago as young boys, Kibum crossing his paths as he ran away from home one day to escape his calligraphy lesson. They became acquainted and made an effort to see each other every few days.  
At the time Jonghyun couldn't read or write and Kibum put it upon himself to teach him, even teaching him calligraphy he learned at home.  
Kibum's father tried to instill in his son the importance of hierarchy, but that went in one ear and out the other of his twelve year old head.  
As years passed on and both mean grew so did their feelings for each other.  
They knew it was wrong, an abomination, sinful.  
But they didn't care.  
At the young ages of seventeen and sixteen both boys made promises to only belong and promise themselves to each other. They were young and naive most would say, but they took the commitment very seriously even years later.  
  
Jonghyun laid Kibum down on his poor excuse for a sleeping area. Only having a thin blanket and a sheet filled with hay to lay his head.  
He filled a bucket with water he fetched from the small pond that lay just near his home.  
He gathered a rag and wiped the blood from Kibum's face gently. Kibum hissed as the cold water touched his opened wounds. He swept Kibum's sleek long hair that reached to his back from out of his face. Jonghyun's own hair only being barely past his shoulders. It was the style for young men to have their like this, long and either braided or put in a bun. Jonghyun always thought it suited Kibum the best. They both wore theirs in a similar style, half in a bun and half down. Of course Kibum's looks more neat and groomed being able to afford people to take care of him.  
Jonghyun quietly continued his duties, they had to be quiet as to not awaken Jonghyun's mother and his brother that shared a room with him at the moment.  
  
Kibum's father caught them in an intimate act only several months ago. His father was furious and was sent into a rage and beat Kibum badly. He refused to show himself to Jonghyun for weeks because of the various cuts and bruises he received. Although skilled in martial arts, Kibum still never laid a hand back on his father.  
His father had always been harsh and beat him when he was being punished, but never as severely as he had done once he found out about Jonghyun.  
His mother forced him to spend more time with his fiancée and assigned him more lessons to keep him busy and from running away to see Jonghyun.  
He was miserable.  
But he still took it upon himself to run from home to see him still.  
Jonghyun's adoptive mother had also caught him and Kibum together and banned Kibum from her home. She made Jonghyun work more or threaten to throw him on the streets with no money, food, or clothes. He hadn't told his lover this, not wanting him to spend his money and time to help him. He wouldn't feel right.  
He snuck Kibum in whenever he could, be it at night or whenever his mother left.  
  
Jonghyun dabbed Kibum's face with the watered rag, he regretted that he had not enough money for medical herbs to help his face heal faster.  
Kibum grasps the hand Jonghyun was using only to move it aside so he could lean in and hug him.  
Jonghyun wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
"I missed you so much..." Kibum whispered.  
"My father has been so evil to me, and my mother so cold and unwilling to listen to me...I hate it there. I want to escape."  
Escape?  
These words have been floating around Jonghyun's head for a while. Years even.  
He wanted to leave this place, he had a little bit of money that he saved up and hide from his mother. He wasn't sure how far it would take him, but it was better than starting out with nothing.  
"We should. We should escape. Let's run away."  
Kibum backed up to look at him.  
"Run away? To where? Where would we even go? How would we make money? That's nonsense Hyung." Kibum dismissed.  
"How is this nonsense? We can find our way as long as we are together can't we?"  
"This is so sudden..."  
"It is not. I have had these thoughts in my mind for years. I just did not tell you..."  
Kibum turned his head to the side and did not answer.  
"I can not stay here any longer. But I love you and I don't want to leave you behind. Come with me."  
Kibum still did not answer but tried to move away from Jonghyun, but his older lover grasped his upper arms.  
"Look at me. Did we not promise to be with each other? Will you not come with me? You hate it at home, why will you not leave and choose to live freely?"  
Jonghyun knew exactly why he wouldn't leave. Kibum had never lived a poor life as he did.  
But Jonghyun knew he could survive in the streets, he was smart and could fight. He had the potential.  
But that didn't mean Kibum wanted to do it.  
Kibum had the promise of security and riches at home, why throw it away?  
"Don't you love me?" Jonghyun tried again purposely pulling on his heart strings.  
"Of course I do! Don't doubt me." Kibum hissed whipping his head back around to glare at him.  
"Then come with me." Jonghyun said sternly.  
"L-let me...let me sleep on it. I cannot give you a sure answer at this moment. I am hurting and cannot think of such things right now..."  
Jonghyun let his arms fall at his sides as he let Kibum go.  
"Fine."  
Kibum made his way to stand up and head towards the door, he was given an odd look.  
"Won't you will sleep here tonight? It is to dark and a far travel for you in your state, stay here. But you must leave before the sun rises to high." Jonghyun said calmly.  
Kibum agreed.  
He lay himself down in his lovers arms in his makeshift bed.  
Jonghyun would always be embarrassed to have Kibum in his home, not being able to have anything nice of his own to show off. But Kibum always assured him that he was with him for his heart, not for what he could give him or show off with money.  
"Goodnight Jonghyun, I love you."  
"Goodnight my love, I love you too. Rest well before the morning."  
  
  


•  
  
  


The next morning Jonghyun woke up to a strange feeling on his face. It felt as if someone was poking the skin on his cheeks. He begrudgingly opened his eyes to find his brother hovering over him staring at him.  
"Taemin? What are you doing?" He asked in a hoarse sleepy voice.  
" _ _He__ shouldn't be here, mother will wake up soon." Taemin grinned.  
Jonghyun realized the room was brighter.  
The sun had come up.  
Jonghyun eyes grew and he turned to find Kibum still sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
"Kibum? Wake up. Wake up, my mother will wake soon." He said shaking Kibum's shoulder.  
Kibum moaned and pouted as he rolled over.  
Noises were suddenly heard in the other room.  
At this Kibum moved quicker.  
He got up and threw on his robe. All he had on were his thin pants and shirt. He undressed during the night as he and Jonghyun liked to sleep skin to skin sometimes whenever they were able to spend nights with each other.  
He soon became fully dressed and Jonghyun let him out his side door that was connected to his room that he came through last night.  
But before he left Jonghyun pulled him into his chest to land a desperate kiss on his lips. He backed up to whisper in Kibum's ear.  
"You have until midnight to tell me your decision. I'll wait for you until then, but if you do not show I will leave alone..."  
  


Honestly, Jonghyun wouldn't really leave without him, but he needed him to think that so he would come with him. Kibum stared at him. He didn't have a chance to respond because the sound of Jonghyun's mother's voice scared him off.  
"Jonghyun?! Wake up boy!" His mother called.  
  
"Hyung, you fool, you were almost caught again. Mother would have beaten you if she knew you brought him here again." Taemin warned.  
Taemin was one of Jonghyun's adoptive brother, and the only sibling he liked in the home. The rest were too troubled and ill mannered.  
Although he tried not to grow and close attachments to his siblings, because he had always wanted to escape this place and didn't want to leave any attachments behind.  
But he did have a fondness for Taemin.  
Taemin was also one person that accepted them, although his initial response did not come without criticism. But in the end he knew it wasn't his life so Jonghyun could do what he wanted.  
"He was hurt and he needed me." Jonghyun responded.  
"I see. His face looked horrid."  
He glared at the younger.  
"Keep your words to yourself." Jonghyun snarled.  
"I did not mean it in that way..." Taemin sulked.  
Their talk was interrupted when their mother called for them to get ready to leave for work.  
  
•  
  
"You’re home...I should report this to your father." Kibum's personal servant Minho said.  
"Do what you will, I do not care." Kibum said walking past him.  
"You will be punished." Minho mentioned.  
Kibum did not answer, already knowing the results of his actions will only cause more pain.  
But his missed his lover and was dying to see him, he wasn't able to leave to see him in a week. It was hard for Jonghyun to visit him now for his father had put up guards outside his room, only Kibum could sneak past them so diligently.  
"You should not see him. It is not right...You have a respectable fiancée picked out for you. Your children will come from a long line of nobles and riches. Why waste such an opportunity?" Minho said suddenly.  
Kibum stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to stare at his servant.  
"Excuse me? Who gave you permission to meddle in my affairs? Am I not your master?" Kibum said. Although Minho was his servant, he had also been a good friend to him. He never bragged about his hierarchy over him or anything such, but in this case his nose was in places it shouldn't be.  
"F-forgive me..."  
Kibum only clicked his tongue and walked off.  
  
As expected Kibum's father called for him the moment heard he was home.  
"You disobedient boy, what have I done to receive a son like you?" His father spat.  
Kibum was on his knees with his hands on his knees and his head down in front of him.  
"You disrespected your fiancée yesterday, it was only right that I punished you."  
"She is not my fiancée. I am promised to another." Kibum said daring to look deep into his father's eyes as he said this.  
A hard slap resonated through the room causing Minho to flinch as he had to watch the ordeal.  
His father slapped him so hard his face turned to the side and it knocked him over. His cheek was burning and swollen and in even more pain, for he hit the spot where his cut was.  
Kibum tried not to cry in front of him, it would only egg his father on.  
His father yanked him up by his hair to seat him on his knees again. He forced himself not to make any noises that would show he was in pain.  
"Hold out your hands boy." He demanded.  
Kibum held out his hands in front of him knowing what was next.  
His father took out a wooden stick with a whip at the end.  
The first harsh sound of the whip cracking was even louder than the slap he received. He watched as his father would whined his hand back with all the strength he could muster to weigh down the whip with as much force as he could.  
He's eye became blurry with tears.  
He lost count of how many times the whip kissed his hands with such fierceness. The blood trickling down his arms told him it was well over a couple of times.  
"You went to see that boy didn't you? You are a SIN!" His father yelled.  
Kibum couldn't help but to let few sobs escape.  
"Look at you. Letting a few hits make you cry, are you not trained in fighting? This should be nothing." His father said laying down the last whip. He pushed his son over by the head and let him collapse and cry out his pain.  
"Clean yourself up." Were his last words.  
Once his father was out of sight Minho rushed to Kibum.  
He struggled to sit him up as Kibum was trying to curl in on himself.  
Minho grabbed his hands to inspect them. His hands were just covered in blood from the open wounds, he would have to disinfect them and bandage them.  
"Don't look at me!" Kibum screamed.  
"Come master, I'll help you." Minho said ignoring his plead.  
  
  
•  
  
  
It was night but not midnight yet.  
Kibum still had to time to decide whether the should go or not.  
He was mad at Jonghyun because he felt like he was forcing him to choose in such little time. Why had Jonghyun only mentioned this to him now?!  
He was lying in his bed with his hands bandaged, the were burning and hurt badly. He couldn't hold anything in his hands or stretch them.  
A small knock was heard on his door.  
"Come in." Kibum whispered. He knew who it was.  
"Master, I must tell you something." Minho said bowing.  
"What is it Minho?" Kibum said looking out his window at the moon.  
Was Jonghyun's looking at the moon right now too?  
"It was meant to be kept a secret but I can no longer hide this from you."  
Kibum turned around with his eyebrow raised.  
"Go ahead..."  
"Your father is planning to marry you off by the end of this month."  
Kibum scoffed.  
"I refuse! I won't do it."  
"That is not all master..."  
Kibum looked at him strangely, Minho seemed to panicked and in distressed. Why?  
"Your father is planning to have Jonghyun killed..."  
This made a strange noise in the back of his throat.  
"...by me."  
Kibum jumped out of bed.  
"No Minho you can't! You can't do that! How could you!?" Tears immediately spilled from Kibum's eyes.  
"I'm sorry...I can not disobey your father’s orders. I wanted to warn you. I do not know what decision you are planning to make, but let it be a wise one." Minho quickly retreated from his room.  
Kibum sat in his knees crying into his arms, he couldn't lose Jonghyun like this.  
Why was his father so evil to him?  
He had no choice now.  
  
  
•  
  
  
"Do you'll think he'll actually come?" Taemin asked.  
He was providing Jonghyun with company while he was sitting outside there home. He had his things packed and with a couple of small foods to carry and his money he had saved up.  
"I mean it's really close to midnight now." Taemin added.  
Although kind and nice, Taemin had a tendency to say the first thing that popped in his head without thinking.  
"I see that Taemin. But I know he'll come." He said staring at the moon.  
"Can I go with you?"  
There was the question that he dreaded hearing from him. He had hoped he wouldn't ask him that.  
In all honestly he felt a tinge of guilt to leave him here. Jonghyun was the oldest and strongest of all the kids that lived here, and although Taemin was young he was one of the most responsible. Which meant their mother would pile more work on him.  
But he did not have enough money or resources to support him and Kibum.  
"I'm sorry Taemin."  
"It's fine. I figured you wouldn't let me anyway." He said sticking out his tongue. He had no hard feelings, he was young and naive.  
Jonghyun ruffled his hair.  
"One day you should leave this place and come find me." Jonghyun said.  
Taemin didn't answer.  
A clanking sound could be heard breaking the silence that held between them. Jonghyun stood on guard just in case it was a robber or someone trespassing.  
But his heart started beating rapidly when he saw who it was.  
Kibum came around a corner with a robe on that had a hood that he took off once he saw Jonghyun in sight. Trailing behind him was a horse on reigns that he was pulling.  
"Kibum!" Jonghyun hopped up to run to Kibum to embrace him in his arms.  
"Hyung we have to go, we have to leave now." Kibum said in a panicky voice.  
Jonghyun took a step back to look over him.  
When he looked down he saw Kibum hands were shaking and bandaged up.  
"What happened to your hands?" He grabbed them gingerly, but Kibum snatched them back.  
"We don't have time! We have to leave! We have to get out of here!"  
"Slow down, breathe. We-"  
"Jonghyun, my father wants to kill you we have to leave __now__." He said seriously.  
Jonghyun looked at him stunned. His father hated their love so much he was willing to kill him.  
"Calm down for me okay? It's alright, we will leave." He tried to say calmly as he wiped away a few of his lovers tears.  
Kibum had some of his things in a satchel that's was hooked in the horses sattle. Jonghyun hooked his things in it as well, denying Kibum's help because of his hands.  
Taemin watched from the spot he had been sitting on a rock.  
He had half his face hurried in his knees and arms.  
"Taemin, we will leave East off the mountain. There is a small town there we will escape too. It's a three or four day journey. If you ever leave this place...fine me there. I'll help you get on your feet." He said seriously.  
Taemin only nodded and looked down at the ground. He was obviously sad about his departure but there was nothing he could do.  
Jonghyun helped Kibum onto the horse and then he followed. He had a little difficulty as he had never ride a horse before. He was afraid if he was honest, but he had no time to be afraid now.  
Knowing this Kibum only had the horse walk instead of run, he would save the horse's energy to do that later.  
He kicked the horse's side with the heel of his foot to get the horse moving.  
They both bide Taemin a farewell and rode into the night.  
  
  
•  
  
  
Kibum sat in front, Jonghyun had hold of the reigns as he held him around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. They had only been traveling for about an hour.  
"Will you tell me what happen to your hands?" Jonghyun whispered in his ear.  
"I was punished." Was his simple answer.  
When he looked down to check in his hands he saw that they were bleeding.  
"Your hands...they are bleeding through the bandages." He said worried.  
"It is fine. We can stop later for herbs and medicine to help heal them and my face." He said.  
Jonghyun preferred to get him something now, but he listen to his suggestion.  
"I grabbed as much food and money as I could...I don't know how long it will last. Do you t-think we will make it? Can we survive?"  
"We are not children Kibum, we are grown men."  
"That does not matter! There are still grown men living in the streets!" He said slightly raising his voice.  
Jonghyun pulled on the horse reigns to make him come to a halt.  
"You are very scared." He said. Kibum nodded hesitantly.  
"Do you want me to take you back?"  
Kibum turned his head around to look at him.  
"To have you killed? Of course not!"  
"If you are scared I shouldn't make you go. I'll leave on my own." He said sadly.  
"No, no, no! I want to be with you! But it can not happen if we stay here...we have to leave. Together."  
He leaned in to kiss his lips softly and slowly.  
"We will take care of each other. We will be fine." He whispered against Kibum lips.  
Kibum kicked the horse's side again to continue their journey.  
  
  
•  
  
  
Kibum had unknowingly fell asleep. He was laying on the horse's mane with Jonghyun still holding on to him tight while leading the horse. It was early morning for the sky was not dark completely but the sun was just beginning to rise. But they were surrounded by trees for they traveled through a forest during the night.  
"You are awake?" Jonghyun whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to leave you alone." He said stretching he limbs. He turned around to look at Jonghyun and saw how tired and worn out he looked, but yet he held a gentle smile when he looked at him. His lover leaned forward to land a kiss on his cheek.  
"You look so tired..." Kibum commented with a concerned look.  
"Never mind about me. We should stop and get you some medicine for your face and hands. Your eye is still swollen and your cut is healing to slowly...this is not safe. We are nearing a small town, we will stop there." Jonghyun said against his lips.  
He made good points so he didn't argue against him. A few more hours in the early morning and they stumbled upon the small town.  
The silence that they experience through the night was slowly breaking as the heard the voices of people of the town.  
Some people stared at them wondering who these foreigners were while others just glanced and went on about their daily lives. Kibum looked around and studied them, he had not been around so many commoners before. Even where he lived the poor parts Jonghyun lived in looked slightly better than this.  
"Let us give the horse some rest. Can you walk for a little bit?" Kibum asked.  
Jonghyun hopped of the horse and gently guiding Kibum down, making sure he did not touch his hands or grab them too roughly.  
Their first priority was to find some medicine for Kibum.  
They walked around the small town only for a few minutes when they came across an old lady that sat on the outside of her home with various remedies that sat before her. She looked very old and her face wrinkled, but what stood out was how more well dressed she was than the other people of the town.  
"You sell medicine?" Jonghyun asked.  
"Indeed I do. But this medicine is quit expensive as I make these from my own hand. Many come from all over to purchase my things." The old lady smirked.  
"You seem like you may be able to afford these such luxuries seeing how the young man behind you is dressed and the fact that you have a horse..."  
Now Jonghyun understood. She makes a living off of selling expensive medicine that people may desperately need. He found it cruel being that she lived around many poor people and she would cheat them this way.  
"I am willing to pay. Please give me something for my face and something for open cuts." Kibum said standing forward.  
They lady gave him what he asked for and he paid willingly not even blinking at the expensive cost.  
As they walked away Jonghyun tried to grab his attention.  
"Was that not too much for you? We could have found someone that sells at a cheaper rate. You should not have bought that." He said gesturing to the medicine in Kibum's hands.  
"Expensive? It's seemed reasonable." He said looking at his lover confused.  
Jonghyun laughed, but it wasn't a humorous one.  
Sometimes he has his moments where forgets that Kibum was raised in riches and had not suffered like himself and many others.  
"For many commoners buying something like that would be nothing but a dream. Having to watch their loved ones be sick and die, because they could not afford something that could easily save their lives." He said.  
"Oh...I did not know..."  
"It is fine. But you can not be so careless with your money now...your life won't be the same anymore." Jonghyun said seriously. This seemed to have sparked some realization in Kibum, because then his eyes grew big and he grew quiet.  
He forgets he wouldn't be living his lavish lifestyle any longer.  
Jonghyun wanted him to let that thought sink in as he led him to a secluded area. The tied their horse to a nearby tree and Jonghyun sat the younger down to start applying the medicine.  
The medicine was in a small red jar with intricate patterns around it.  
The lady instructed to take the ointment and apply it directly on the skin and then take the  healing leaves that came with it and crush them up and put them in the cuts.  
Jonghyun did as instructed since Kibum's hands were hurt, he apply the medicine to his face himself. He flinched whenever he applied the healing leaves to his cut under his eye.  
When it was time for his hands Jonghyun unwrapped his bandages around his hands. The bandages were stuck to his hands because of the dried blood so Kibum started crying a little. His cuts weren't as opened before but they were still bad. He began the process again. Occasionally giving his lover a kiss when he saw a large tear slide down his face.  
They could not reuse the same bandages so Jonghyun ripped off a piece of cloth from his own clothing to wrap around his hand. He silenced Kibum when he protested against his actions.  
When they were done Jonghyun held him in his arms.  
"How do you feel?" He whispered in his ear.  
"It stings, but I will be okay now. We should find food and a place for you to rest now. I feel like such a burden." Kibum moped.  
Jonghyun laughed.  
"How could your love be a burden? But you are right let us go find a place to rest." He said kissing his lover and helping him up.  
The small town did not have a place to rent to people to spend the night so the instead they had to spend their night outside on a makeshift bed. But they kept each other warm in each other's arms.  
  
  
•  
  
  
Taemin had just came home from his day at work at the rice fields at the center of the town. He and Jonghyun both worked there together, but now he was on his own.  
He was his favorite sibling and he missed him greatly. His desires to have gone with him grew stronger from last night.  
He huffed as he sat on his makeshift bed in his room that he now only occupied. He fell asleep quickly from being so tired, he'll wake up later for dinner if his mother decides to feed them today.  
  
*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

  
Taemin shoot up from his bed. His head was still dizzy and and his eyes droopy, he hadn't slept for more than an hour.  
The knocking sound was heard again, it sounded like someone was trying to break in.  
Suddenly the door to his room was slide open. He saw standing above him a large man in clothing almost fit for the king himself. He wore an angry expression and looked absolutely frightening to Taemin who was not nearly as tall as the man in front of him.  
"Where is Kim Jonghyun?" The man asked.  
Taemin froze. Was his brother in trouble?  
"I do not know a Jonghyun..." He whispered.  
The man didn’t budge. Instead a younger man stepped from behind him, he was tall and with slightly big eyes. But he didn't look as menacing as the older man. Well until he pulled out his sword.  
He held it up the tip of Taemin's chin.  
"You are lying." The young man spoke.  
"I-I'm not!" Taemin dared to raise his voice.  
"Minho has been following my son here to your house for weeks! You are lying! Where is he?! And where is my son?!"  
Minho pressed the sword slightly against his chin causing some blood to draw.  
"I do not know!" Taemin whimpered.  
At this, Kibum's father pushed Minho out the way and slapped Taemin with same force he did with Kibum, he held him up by the the collar of his shirt and shook him.  
"Do not lie to me you filth! I should cut out your tongue." He spat. Taemin couldn't help but to release a few tears. Kibum's father was frightening, he saw why he left.  
But instead his father only threw him to the ground spitting at him where he lay.  
"Come Minho. I won't waste my time here with some commoner, I want to find my son and that boy."  
"Yes sir."  
Minho left after Kibum's father, but not without a sorry look and an apologetic bow to Taemin.  
At this Taemin's confusion worsened, but he was glad they were gone.  
He could only hope his brother and Kibum were safe and far out of reach.  
  
  
•  
  
  
The next morning the left the little town and continued their journey on the horse.  
"We should arrive at the next village in the afternoon I believe." Jonghyun said.  
Kibum hummed and leaned his head back and Jonghyun's shoulder as he looked up at the morning sky. He did not sleep to well as he was not in a comfortable bed, but Jonghyun did as he stayed up all night the night before.  
"What should we name our horse?" He asked out of the blue.  
"Huh?" What was Kibum talking about?  
"Well I just took her from our stables, I don't know what her name is. Let's name her. You pick the name, I don't have any good ones though." He said smiling.  
Jonghyun was amused at this.  
"Alright well...how about Roo?"  
"Roo?"  
"Mhmmm, Taemin and I once fed a dog scraps that came around to our home every night. We named her Roo, and we wanted to keep her but my mother fed her poisoned food one night..."  
Kibum looked at him sadden.  
"We will name her Roo then." Kibum agreed.  
  
  
They arrived to the village like Jonghyun predicted, this town was even smaller and looked even poorer than the last one they went too. It sadden and shocked Kibum to see people live like this, it made him wonder how he and Jonghyun would get by.  
They decided to stop and rest here as well for a few hours.  
But they figured they may cut their time because many people were staring at them strangely. The other town was probably used to foreigners passing through, but not this village.  
When they decided to leave is when things took a turn.  
They were packing up their stuff and readying the horse when Kibum spotted something.  
"Hyung watch out!" Jonghyun turned around to see three men heading toward them and ducked when he saw one of them throw a huge rock towards his head.  
The three men stood menacingly ready to strike, Kibum realizing they were trying to rob them when one of them tried to head towards the one of their satchels hanging off of Roo's saddle. Kibum strikes one before he could grab anything. He pulled out a sword which Jonghyun did not know he was carrying.  
"Hyung get out of here, leave." Kibum said taking a fighting stance.  
"Are you crazy? I will not leave you here!" Jonghyun yelled. How could he abandon him like that?!  
"You do not have a weapon nor can you fight. You would only be putting yourself in danger! Leave!"  
"I refuse-"  
"Jonghyun I will not argue with you on this! LEAVE!" He said beginning to strike another one of his opponents that made a move. Jonghyun looked on helplessly. But Kibum was right, he didn't have anything to fight with and he didn't know how to fight. He saw Kibum step in front of him when one man was heading to him.  
He scrambled to his feet and ran to hop on Roo's back desperately wishing he could do something.  
"Go straight to edge of the village. I'll meet you there, I promise!" Kibum said completely knocking out one of the robbers.  
Kibum slapped Roo's bottom to get her to start running. Jonghyun was holding on for dear life scared, he had yet to learn how to ride a horse. Tears were in his eyes as he looked back and watched Kibum fend for his life, alone. He felt so useless and powerless.  
What kind of person was he to leave his lover behind?  
  
  
Jonghyun had been waiting at the edge of the village for a few hours. His nerves were on edge and he was crying so much he didn't know how he had tears left.  
"You promised..." He whispered to himself.  
He decided that maybe he should go back into the village and look for him himself. He didn't know if he was harmed or being held against his will. He was willing to face the robbers if he had too.  
But a ruffling sound was heard and Jonghyun heard what sounded like a person panting.  
Without any second thoughts he ran to the source of the noise. And what he saw in front of him made him want to break down all over again.  
Kibum stood before him, completely un-harmed.  
He ran into yo to him so squish him in arms.  
"Kibum you scared me, I thought you weren't coming back! I t-thought that you-" He cried into his shoulder.  
But Kibum only laughed which confused him.  
"I am a skilled fighter Hyung, there is no way I would lose to them. And did I not promise you I would meet you?" Kibum said.  
Jonghyun's face was littered with tears and his nose was red and dripping.  
"H-how are you hands?" He asked holding them gingerly.  
"They hurt...but I'll be okay. We should get going." He said trying to dismiss the fact that his hands were really in pain and that his body did ache. He didn't want to worry him further.  
Jonghyun felt like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders now that Kibum was back with him.  
  
  
•  
  
  
The traveled through the night again through another forest. The towns and villages were separated and spaced out on the land. This next village would take longer to get too, for it was at a slightly farther distance that than the other had between each other.  
The rode through the night slowly.  
Kibum still wanted to ride Roo faster to get to their destination quicker but he knew Jonghyun was still inexperienced. He felt bad he had to send him off by himself on Roo yesterday, but he had no other choice.  
Kibum brought this up when as it became afternoon and they still weren't to the new town yet.  
"Hyung? Shall we ride Roo to get there faster?" Kibum questioned.  
Jonghyun was munching on an apple but stopped when he heard his lover's request.  
"Who shall lead her? I do not know how. How will your hands hold the reigns?" Jonghyun pointed out.  
"Actually my hands feel better, I think the medicine has helped heal it faster."  
To prove this Kibum unwrapped his bandages slowly to reveal his wounds have closed up. What was left were the scars from the wips. Various light tan lashes were left littering across both his hands and fingers. They were not smooth anymore as they once were. They would serve as a constant memory of why he escaped.  
Jonghyun took his hands and laid tender kisses on them each. Kibum smiled at the gesture.  
"Your are healing well. Your eye is no longer swollen and your cut beneath your eye is barely visible as well." He said running a thumb on the light scar.  
Kibum closed his eyes at the light touch.  
"Let us ride. Hold on to me. I won't let you fall." Kibum said opening his eyes and looking into Jonghyun's.  
Jonghyun tried to pull himself back from drowning in his eyes, he nodded and wrapped his arms around Kibum's middle tightly.  
Kibum kicked the horse with his heel twice as a signal to run.  
Roo neighed before she began her run.  
Jonghyun kept his eye shut for a short while, being that he was afraid. But he eventually gained courage and opened them to watch his surrounding pass by in a blur.  
It was became less scary as his lover began singing a traditional love song to him to calm his nerves. His voice soothing him and making him relax.  
  
  
They arrived to the town late afternoon.  
The sun had not set but still sat in the sky.  
The town was bigger and on the putter skirts were where the commoners lived while the more wealthy lived on the inside. This town was more inhabited by the privileged while the poor worked for them.  
Kibum suggested finding a hostel to sleep in in the richer part, obviously longing for something nicer. But Jonghyun had to set a stern reminder to him that they couldn't spend their money so carelessly again and instead find a cheaper hostel in the poorer parts.  
Kibum reluctantly agreed.  
The found one and decided to stay rest there for the rest of the afternoon and head out early in the morning.  
"Hello! Welcome! How may I be of services to you folks?" A man spoke. He sat outside of the hostel smoking on a pipe. His attire old and worn down, just like most people in these parts. His accent different from theirs, country sounding accent. "We need a place for the night, are any rooms available?"  
"Oh yes! Just you two? Follow me! My name is Lee.  Lee Jinki. Pleasure to be of services to you both, I own this place." Jinki said leading the way. They paid and he led them to a room. He set up a spot outside to where they tired Roo's reigns to a tree.  
"My, you have such nice clothes. You must be from the inner part of town, huh?" Jinki said referring to Kibum as he led them to their room.  
"Oh no. We are not from here. We are traveling." Kibum said.  
"Well I am honored that you have picked my hostel out of all ones." Jinki smiled making his eyes disappear. Kibum couldn't help but to smile back.  
"Excuse me, but is there any bathe houses here?" Kibum and Jonghyun had been traveling in the same clothes for three days.  
"Oh you are in luck! We provide one of those in the back!"  
  
Once they settled in Jonghyun and Kibum decided to head to the bath house that was located near the back of the hostel.  
It was very late so they happen to be the only ones there.  
It was a small bathing pool in closed by large rocks.  
Jonghyun sighed as he shrugged out of his clothes. Kibum's face glowed red as he looked away from Jonghyun's figure as it became increasingly bare.  
Jonghyun let his hair down and he poured water over it when he say comfortably inside. "Kibum what are you doing? Get in, it's warm." Jonghyun smiled.  
"But...oh...I can wait until you finish." Kibum said nervously.  
"Nonsense. Get in."  
Kibum shyly started undressing himself under watchful eyes.  
"Why are you staring at me..." He asked turning his body away.  
"Why do you think?" Jonghyun teased.  
"Undress quickly. I wish to be near you." He said as he looked at Kibum hungrily.  
Kibum finished slipping out of his clothes and he put his hair up into a long ponytail. He unconsciously covered himself with his hands. He sank down slowly into the water that came up just a little over waist length.  
Jonghyun wasted no time in coming over to him.  
Kibum slowly shrank in on himself as he stood right in front of him and put his hands on both sides of Kibum's figure.  
Kibum looked off to the side as Jonghyun's stare was intimidating him. Jonghyun played with the tip of his ponytail, teasingly pulling on it to catch Kibum's attention.  
He just blushed.  
Instead Jonghyun lifted up Kibum's head by lifting up his chin. He ran his finger wet finger over Kibum's lips making him look up at him.  
He traced the outlines of his lips.  
Kibum rested his hand on the spot that connected Jonghyun's neck to his shoulder.  
He looked at the difference, how pale he was and tan Jonghyun was.  
Made sense seeming that Kibum did not work in the fields out in the sun like Jonghyun did. But nevertheless Jonghyun's skin was beautiful.  
"You..." Jonghyun said against his lips as he in he closer.  
"...are my everything Kibum. My sun, my moon, my stars, my air that I breathe. My world. I am truly blessed to have you in this life." Jonghyun whispered.  
Kibum wasn't as gifted with his words as Jonghyun was. Jonghyun often said such sweet things to him and all Kibum could do was reciprocate the same feelings with his actions. The reason he always ran away from home to see him, teaching him to read and write. He did it all out of love.  
"I love you Jonghyun." He said before he leaned in to kiss him.  
He pulled him in closer, the heat from the water and their bodies making their cheeks turn red.  
Their kiss turned aggressive as they battle with dominance, their tongues fighting against each other.  
Jonghyun hands run up and down Kibum's side, even daring to touch his backside.  
Their lower bodies rubbed together causing Kibum to moan. His moans egged Jonghyun on and made him grind harder against him.  
He nipped at Kibum's neck giving him air to breathe. But this was becoming too intense.  
"W-wait. Jonghyun wait." Kibum said with his eyes half closed.  
"What is it?" He said against his skin.  
The two have yet to make love to each other yet, and at the rate this was going Kibum felt that this could very well end like that if they didn't stop. He didn't want to risk getting caught.  
He didn't want his first time to be in a bath house either.  
"We should stop." Kibum said breathlessly.  
Jonghyun looked up at him.  
"Y-yes. You are right..." Jonghyun said backing up slowly.  
"I am sorry. I got carried away."  
"Do not apologize. We should just save this for another time...when we are settled." He blushed and looked away.  
"You are right. I am ready to become one with you, but we should wait..."  
  
They went to their rooms for the night. From home Kibum brought along some paper and ink with a paintbrush.  
He set them out on the ground in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" Jonghyun asked over his shoulder.  
" _ _You__ will be practicing your calligraphy. You could make a living with this, it is a respected profession. You can get a good job from this. You are so gifted." He praised his older lover.  
"I had a wonderful teacher."  
Kibum gave him the utensils and made him write down certain words and characters.  
His strokes were so precise and fluid one would think he had practiced since birth. That he was professionally taught. One wouldn't expect he was  illiterate before.  
"Have you also practice your reading?" Kibum said while sitting up by putting his weight on his one arm as he sat next to him monitoring him. He looked alluring as his robe fell off his shoulder, exposing his pale shoulder. If Jonghyun hadn't told him he would wait, he would take him right here and now-  
"Are you listening to me Hyung? I asked can you read this?" He was pointing to a book he also brought with him.  
"Read this to me." Kibum asked.  
Although he appreciated that Kibum taught him to read, he hated doing it. He stuttered a lot and read too slow.  
But he couldn't deny his love.  
"T-he p-prince and the dra...gon...dragon?" Jonghyun said reading the title.  
Kibum smiled at him to encourage him to keep going. He opened the book and flipped to a random page.  
"The p-prince gave the dra-gon food a-and-" Jonghyun stopped not understanding the next word.  
"What is this? I have not seen this word." He said scrunching up his eyebrows.  
"The word is Shelter. The prince gave the dragon food and shelter."  
Kibum said as he leaned over to place a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek.  
"You are doing so well, I can tell you have practiced. I am proud of you. Keep reading for me, this is my favorite story."  
His young lover's words gave him the confidence to keep going, besides how could he not read for him his favorite childhood story?  
  


  
•  
  
  


They woke up later than they planned, but they needed the rest.  
They got up and dressed, finally changing into new clothes. Jonghyun's commoner clothes and Kibum silk robes.  
They packed all their things and went outside to saddle up Roo and get going.  
"Heading out already?" Jinki said walking outside. He stretched his arms into the air and smiled widely at the two.  
"Ah, yes. It's is best that we get going." Jonghyun said as he was petting Roo's snout.  
"If you don't mind me asking,  
where are you two traveling too?" Jinki asked . "East off the mountain. There is a nice town their. We should make it their by tonight." Jonghyun answered.  
Kibum smiled at that. They were almost there. They could live freely with each other.  
"Oh! I know that town well, I have family there. You will like it there and live well. A nice place to raise a family once you two get your own wives."  
The two nodded hesitantly at that, but didn't dare correct him.  
"Now you know to get there you have to travel on a river to cross." Jinki mentioned.  
"Oh? I did not know this...when I heard of this town there was no mention of a crossing..."  
Jonghyun frowned.  
"There are some boats people are allowed to take back and forth. You must pay to use them for there is an overseer. But I wish you safe travels my friends, and visit again sometime!" Jinki beamed.  
With that Jonghyun and Kibum settled themselves on their horse.  
They decided to have Roo run as it would make them reach their town by nightfall.  
  


Hours later they arrived to the area, and just like Jinki mentioned there was an elderly man that sat just at the edge of the river monitoring the boats. They had to pay him to use a boat to get to the other side.  
"Wait, what do we do with Roo?" Kibum asked.  
Getting down.  
Jonghyun sighed.  
"Perhaps Roo is an unlucky name...it seems I'll have to let another Roo go." He said patting the horse between the eye. Kibum agreed to let him go, he was right anyway. Roo was too heavy to get on the boat with them. They gathered their satchels and unhooked them from Roo's settle. Jonghyun unhooked her reigns, with their last goodbyes they sent her off to be free in the wild.  
They looked at each other both showing signs of nervousness and excitement. Once they cross that river they will be at their final destination.  
At their new home together ready to start a new life.  
Kibum extended his arm ready to grab Jonghyun's hands but his movements came to a holt when his name was suddenly called.  
  
"Kibum."  
  
That voice. That all to familiar voice.  
Said man turned around slowly only to see his father and Minho on horses.  
His eyes grew wide and he heard Jonghyun make a noise filled with shock and fear.  
He watched as his Minho jumped off his horse with a sword in arm ready to be used.  
"Jonghyun, run."  
This time Jonghyun didn't disobey Kibum's orders.  He saw Minho was heading straight towards him with the sword. He turned on his heel to quickly run off into the direction of the boat as fast as he could.  
But he stopped suddenly when Kibum's father appeared in front of him on a horse. He stuck his sword out aiming straight at his head. Jonghyun was frozen in place.  
"NO!" Kibum screamed.  
His fathers movements halted at his son’s screams.  
He laughed evilly.  
"Did you really not think I'd find you my son? As you know Minho is an excellent tracker."  
At this Kibum whipped his head around to glare at Minho. He pulled out his own sword he had hidden underneath his robe and took it out to strike his servant, but Minho stopped him with his own sword before he could cause any damage.  
"I am sorry master. I had to make myself believable, you know your father can see right through me." He whispered only loud enough for Kibum to hear.  
He was right.  
His father could see through any liars. And if he found out what Minho had done his father would have likely killed him.  
"Strike my arm master. Please." Minho said.  
At this Minho eased up his strength in his sword allowing for Kibum to overpower him.  
He thanked him silently with a nod and held his arm back to cut Minho's forearm.  
He fell to the ground screaming as he watched his arm spurt out blood. Kibum made sure the cut wasn't deep enough to cause him to bleed to much and die, but caused just enough damages to where Minho wouldn't be able to pick his sword back up.  
He held his sword to Minho's neck and turned back to his father.  
"Let him go!" He seethed. But the hard exterior was slowly disappearing as he saw that his father was off his horse and held Jonghyun in a choke hold and had his sword against his throat.  
Jonghyun was crying and could only look on helplessly.  
"Father please...I beg you..." He asked as his voice shook.  
"Minho can't do his job right, then I will."  
"I BEG YOU!" Kibum screamed willing himself not to fall in his knees.  
"How about this. If you come back with me now, I will let the boy live. But you must marry and never see him again." His father tried to bargain.  
Kibum was going to agree but kept his mouth shut as he watched as Jonghyun was trying to shake his head no.  
Kibum did not want that life. And Jonghyun didn't want that life for him.  
He to took drastic measures. Kibum held his own sword up against his throat.  
"If you kill him I swear I will kill myself right in front of your eyes."

He heard Minho gasp.  
"And if you try to stop me Minho, I'll kill you too." He said. And he was serious with every word that left his lips.  
His father chuckled.  
"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIE?" He screamed actually pressing the sword hard enough against his skin enough that it drew some blood.  
“I'll do it, I'll slit my throat right now.”

"Kibum please-" Jonghyun tried calling his name but his father wrapped put his hand over his mouth.  
"If you kill him I'll have no reason to live and all this would have been for nothing." He said in the strongest voice he could muster. But the fact that Jonghyun was close to death with just one flick of his father's wrist and the sheer fact that he couldn't stop his lover's tears was slowly breaking him.  
  
His father's face was stone cold and intimidating. He couldn't tell what he was thinking and what movements he was about to make.  
With one last attempt Kibum dropped to his knees with his word still at his throat, the cut he made dripping a little bite of blood.  
"I beg you father. I __love__ him."  
Kibum's father took one last look at his son before he made a quick movement that Kibum's eyes couldn't process fast enough.  
Kibum eyes grew and gut wrenching scream built up his throat and almost left his mouth until he realized...his father let him go.  
He let Jonghyun go.  
  
He pushed him forward down to the ground. Kibum sat shocked. He thought his cruel father would kill his lover right in front of his eyes, but he didn't.  
His father walked by Jonghyun slowly ignoring his cries. Kibum stood up and rushed to his side, both crashing into each other arms.  
His father lifted himself up on his horse and not even bothering to help Minho who was still slightly bleeding onto his own horse.  
"Don't ever come back. Your home is no longer your home and you are no longer my son."  
Were the last words Kibum would ever hear from his father again. He watched them ride away but not before Minho gave him a brief nod and a stiff smile and rode off behind his father.  
  
But Kibum hardly cared about the fact that he had been disowned and would never see his family again. He was to busy making sure Jonghyun was okay and tried wiping away his tears while his own were still spilling from his eyes.  
"I-I was so scared. I t-thought this would be the l-last time I saw you. I thought I w-would watch you die in front of me!" Kibum cried.  
He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck practically choking him.  
But he just hugged him back even tighter. He had no words, he was still in shock from what just happened.  
"Shhh, It's okay. It's okay. I love you so much." Was all he managed to say.  
"I-I love you too."  
Kibum just peppered his face with kisses. They still sat in each other arms for a few minutes until it they both decided to get up and gather their things they dropped earlier and head to the boats. They held each other's hands tightly afraid something would happen to the other if one let go.  
They went up to pay the man that oversaw the boats, he was obviously in shock himself after witnessing the whole thing but decided not to comment on anything.  
They packed everything on the boat and were given a paddle and pushed themselves off.  
The sat on the boat huddled together wrapped in each other arms. They were both still slightly shaking.  
"Are you ready to start our new life together?” Jonghyun whispered trying to make the moment lighthearted again.

"It feels like I've been waiting forever." He said back.  
They brought their faces together to kiss each other deeply trying to pour out all their emotion and love for each other in that one kiss.  
When they pulled apart Jonghyun called his name against his lips.  
"Kibum?"  
"Yes?"  
He stared into his eyes as he said his next words.  
  
"My heart is yours. Is your mine?"  
"After all these years, there was never a time where it wasn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End

 

...But their beginning.   


End file.
